


He Would Want You There

by the_writer1988



Series: Avengers: Endgame Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer1988/pseuds/the_writer1988
Summary: Just after the snap is reversed, Pepper receives a visitor: Dr. Stephen Strange, who tells her about a battle that is due to take place very soon.... Tony would want her there.





	He Would Want You There

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a missing scene. How did Pepper know to come to the Avengers Compound? I think it is obvious it was probably Wong who did a lot of the collecting of people but since we know it is possible for Strange to use the sling ring from Titan to Earth, I don't think it would be too much trouble for him to ensure Pepper is there at the final battle...
> 
> After all, Strange knows what is about to go down, what is about to happen to Tony. Wouldn't want to help ease his passing with ensuring the last thing Tony sees and hears is his beloved wife? 
> 
> This is a collection of short scenes that were missing from the film.

He’d tasked Wong to bring as many people as he could to the battle brewing at Avengers Compound. But Stephen Strange wanted to recruit someone himself. If everything went to plan the future he had set them on five years ago (though only a few hours ago for him) was about to draw to a close. Everything was still in flux. The future, the one winning scenario he had seen, could still be thwarted. 

It all depended on the selfless actions of one man. 

If this did play out the way he hoped it would, that one man would lose his life.

He hated himself for this. He’d spared the man’s life just so he could die at the right time. 

What hurt was having seen what the man had done in the five years since Thanos had snapped people out of existence. He’d got married, lived a quiet, secluded life in the countryside, completely off the grid and was now a father. 

Strange was about to take that father away from his little girl. 

He had no choice. 

If he didn’t, the universe would die and the little girl would never have existed. 

But there was one thing Stephen could do to ease the man’s passing. 

He raised a fist and rapped on the wooden door of the secluded lake house. 

The door opened and a woman with red-orange hair appeared. He knew her from the press. She had been a constant face in the business sections for years. Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. 

“Who are you?” she asked, wary of his appearance. 

Strange was still dirty from his fight on Titan. “Mrs. Stark? I need you to come with me.”

She stepped back, her face hardening. “No. Whoever you are, leave this property now!”

He had known this wouldn’t be easy. “They succeeded. The Avengers did. They bought everyone back who died. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I was on Titan five years ago with your husband. The only reason he is alive now is because I spared his life.” 

“No one could know that…” she whispered, “unless they were really there…” She shifted her gaze. “Why are you here?”

“Right now there is a battle about to begin where everyone has come together to fight Thanos and his forces. This is the Battle of Earth. If we lose this, we lose everything.” Strange moved his gaze towards the garage which sat just behind the house. “I know he built you a suit.”

“If I leave and something happens to both of us, Morgan will be without both her parents,” she replied. “I can’t do that to her.” 

“She won’t be left alone,” continued Strange. He had seen the future. He knew what was about to unfold. 

“Tony?” she asked. 

He didn’t reply. He didn’t need to.

“If this is his time…” she whispered, realisation dawning on her. 

“He’d want you to be there,” finished Strange quietly. He didn’t want to make her believe this was the end for her husband but she had come to that realisation by herself. Stark would want her there, to ease his passing. 

The least Strange could do to ease his suffering was to ensure Pepper was there for him when he needed her the most. 

“I’ll be there.” 

“It won’t be long before the real battle starts,” he said quietly. “I have others I need to round up.” 

He inclined his head and stepped away from the house. He looked over his shoulder and saw her watching him, a frightened expression on her face. He couldn’t help but feel guilty over what was about to happen. He couldn’t do anything to change it. 

Stark was fated to die. 

And Pepper had to be there. 

Activating his sling ring, Strange opened a portal and stepped back to Titan to round up the survivors there and tell them what would happen next. 

**\- end -**

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> The next one-shot in this series will be titled: "As The Dust Settles"... 
> 
> Posted soon.


End file.
